No, Bella
by kjmthepoet
Summary: Okay, it popped in to my head that Edward isn't the only one who can leave so here's me trying to depict Bella leaving Edward for the Volturi since Jacob didn't well read it and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-First off I don't own Twilight. Secondly I am not calling their power's powers because it sounds like there superheroes and there not so henceforth I'm renaming them **_**special abilities. **_**Got it, good. **

**P.S. I'm pissy because my best friend is in Jamaica and he didn't take me leaving me home along for the week. Bastard. **

Dear Edward,

You know I love you but it's hurting both of us to be together. My love for both you and Jacob is too dangerous so there for so I am choosing neither and leaving forks. Do not come looking for me. You've already changed me so I'll be safe oh and don't even consider the Volruri okay. I'll know. You know I'll know.

Edward I love you and it will only be until I can bear it. My uncanny ability of knowing what's up and what people are thinking will keep me safe. I promise that I'll stay out of trouble and a vegetarian.

I love you.

Bella

P.S. I really do love you Edward. Never let that leave you mind.

With a sigh Bella placed the letter on Edward's pillow and sauntered out of the room. She didn't want to go but since she had been changed thanks to her special ability she always knew that Edward was uncomfortable with her love for Jacob.

She walked out of the house and headed for her Audi Cope (she let Edward get it for her after the transformation.) She reminded herself that it was only until Jacob died and then she could come back to Edward. She didn't want to but she had no choice. She couldn't keep hurting those she loved.

Of course this would hurt but it would be the last of it at least. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do yet but she knew it involved Italy and the Volruri.

**So what do u think? I know its short but it's just the preface. What are good guy names? I'm thinking Daniel and Nathaniel but I want your input let me now Kay? **

**Kristin. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N** _Thanks to all of u who reviewed the last chapter. The names r still up for poll until the next chapter gets typed. SO please review and tell me those of u who haven't! Kristin _

Edward silently placed the letter back on the pillow. He really couldn't believe it. And how was he supposed to tell everyone that Bella was gone. No, that's not right. Were we're Alice and Bella hiding? Waiting to jump out and yell, "Surprise we got you! Did you see the look on your face? Priceless!" and roll over laughing. After he'd changed Bella she and Alice had always been playing jokes on him. But if this was a joke it was almost too much. How could Alice not see this coming? Well, duh because Bella's special ability was almost the same thing with the added bonus of being able to read there thoughts in the future. Even Alice couldn't do that.

_Edward, what's wrong?_ Jasper called up to him from the den. Of course with his special ability he would have known Edward's distress the moment it started. Aka in this case when Edward started reading the letter. Jasper was suddenly at the doorway sending calming signals threw my body.

"Bella's gone. She felt that she was hurting me to much and she left. She left a note. Jasper-" Edward cut off. If vamps could cry he probably would be right now. Jasper calmed me again but it was obvious that he was getting annoyed by Edward's mood.

"It's okay Edward," he said picking up the letter and speed reading it. "She says she'll come back."

"Yes, I know that Jasper," he sighed. "But when I can't live without my Bella."

**Jasper POV**

_Poor guy,_ Jasper thought. They had the wedding in a few days and Jasper saw what it was like for him to leave Bella. What would happen now?

"I don't know Jasper. The only think I want right now is Bella back." Edward had read his thoughts. _Stupid vampire! Stay out of my head! _"Believe me sometimes I whish I could. You're not that interesting," Edward tried to joke but not really succeeding. Who knew how many times we had heard that joke. He groaned.

"Edward your in bad shape my brother. You can't even think of an original joke. If it weren't for the calming waves I wouldn't wonder if you would be a total mess right now." Jasper suddenly knew what he had to do. Bella said she still loved Edward. Would she come back if he was in danger. Maybe the same thing would happen that happened to Edward a year ago. Maybe after she saved him she'd stay. You never knew.


End file.
